Cool
by Rachel Manlop
Summary: A little songfic I write while listening to Cool by Gwen Stefani. Yeah... this is not a "Paily is engame" fic... for something like that, feel free to read my other fanfic.


So... it has been brought to my attention that I'm breaking some guidelines things. So I'm removing the lyrics but you still have the main idea. If you wanna read the fanfic with the song lyrics in the places I wanted them to be you can go to this Tumblr post greenarem dot tumblr dot com(slash)post(slash)46918791158(slash)cool-a-pai ly-songfic

Thanks for reading and thanks to the person who told me this before my account was deleted. You save my ass! :D

* * *

-I'll get the eggs, honey.- I said to the woman of my life.

-Don't take too long, Paige. I got a surprise for you…

-Can't wait- I said as I hung up and put my phone back to my pocket.

As I turned around the aisle in the supermarket, I crash into someone.

-Watch where you are going, ass…- I stop myself from saying anything else. I recognized the person I crashed into. Tall, skinny, tanned skin and long black hair.

-Paige?- I hear my high school love and college friend, calling my name.

-Emily?- Saying her name after all these years feels weird. Great, but weird.

-Oh, my God!-I feel her arms around my waist, like the way she used to hold me back in the days. Before I could sink myself in memories I feel her pull away- it's been so long, right?! How are you? What are you doing in LA?

-It's been quite long. Since college graduation, if my memory serves well- I notice an attractive red hair woman approaching us but choose to ignore her- I'm actually buying a house here to live with my wife…

-You are married?! Why I didn't hear anything of this, P?!- my old nickname sounds weird with her voice. Like having lost something but finding it in the most unexpected place.

-It was a crazy thing. We actually got married in Las Vegas…- before I could continue my story on how I marry Kate, we get interrupted by the red haired woman.

-I couldn't find the pasta, Em.- I hear her say as I watch her place a kiss on her cheek and turned around to see me- Hi!

-Hello. - I said with a voice that isn't my own. What's wrong with you, Paige?

-I'm Angelique. Emily forgot her manners…- she extends her hand and I take it as I shook it lightly.

-I'm Paige.- I turned around and see a weird look on Emily's face. The same look I had when I forgot to introduce her to Shanna. And then I feel weird again… the lost-found feeling.

-Are you co workers with Em? You seem to have a fine taste in clothes- Angelique asks as she checks me and suddenly I feel naked.

-No, no. I'm an old friend from college…

-Like Spencer and the girls? - She says in a protective way, not buying my "old friend" story.

-Yes, like them. – I said to the auburn haired woman holding Emily's hand.- by the way… how are they, Fields?- And there it goes again, the weird feeling as her last name escapes through my lips.

I see Emily turning her attention back to me and the previous conversation.

-It's not Fields anymore- she says as she lifts her hand to eye level. I see a golden ring around her finger- It's Emily Summers now.

-And you are the one that's mad about not hearing about my wedding? You never change, Fiel… Summers.

Saying her new last name felt nice. Like knowing she's happy now. She's whole now… Just like I am.

-Well you know what they say of changes, Paige. - Of course I know! It was our motto… our way to cope with all the mess from high school.

-People don't change, situations do- I didn't notice she was saying it too until I heard her laugh. And I realized how much I used to love seeing her smile like that…

-So… how are Aria, Hanna and Spencer?- I asked as a way of erasing the flashes from our past life that were flooding my mind.

-Where do I start? - She asked herself.

-Spencer works with me.- I heard her wife saying. She was kind and I could see she was being a little bit left behind in this short college reunion. –She's kind of my boss in a lawyer's office.

-I pity you, Angelique. –I remembered how it was to be underneath Spencer. She used to be captain of the field hockey team at UPenn. She was one pain in the ass but I loved her as much as the other 2 women that were our friends for so many years.

-Don't be mean! She and Toby come to dinner all the time; they are planning to get married in August- Emily's voice was like a song I used to love but hadn't heard in a long time- And Hanna is living in New York. She and Caleb got married last summer.

-Yeah, I'm still in touch with Caleb.- I said to Emily but also to her wife- He invited me to the wedding but I couldn't make it because I was away for work. And how is shortie? I hadn't heard of her at all…

-Well as soon as she married Wesley, she moved to England. She's a writer and has 2 books published… I hadn't see her in a while. - she looked sad when she communicate me the news.

-That's awesome. But I bet you missed her…

-Spencer does. - Emily's wife answered for her. She could feel the same I could. She knew Emily will break if she says anymore… after all these years, these girls still being thick as nails.- Always talking about the glorious age of team Sparia.

-And what about you, McCullers? Wait, wait! It's not McCullers anymore, right?- she asked as I felt a wave of rush remembering Kate was waiting me back home.

-That's right. I have a new last name… and I'd love to stay between the soups and cereals and talk all day but Kate is waiting me back home.

-Sure, sure. We should definitely catch up over dinner. Spencer will be so happy to see you… And I can even get Hanna and Caleb to come.

-I'd like that very much. Having some familiar faces in LA will be amazing! - I couldn't wait to see my old best friends.

We exchanged numbers and agree to meet for the last weekend of the month, once Kate and me were settled.

-It was great meeting you, Paige- Angelique shook my hand.

-Pleasure to meet you, Angelique.- I replied

-Call me Angie. It's easier and since we both understand what it's like to be under Spencer we can be very good friends.-She gave us a moment for Em and I to say goodbye.

-It was great seeing you, Paige- for the first time in this conversation, she blushed as she tried to hug me.

-I couldn't agree more, Em.- I said as I hugged her back. I could feel that neither of us wanted to break the embrace but we knew this was more for the memories than from the true feelings.

I watched her as she walked to the exit with her wife by her side. I know we are in a good place. I know we have grown up and I know, somehow, this isn't over.


End file.
